This invention relates to liquid soap formulations constructed for being dispensed as a foam product and, more particularly, to improved liquid formulations capable of being dispensed as a foam product for use in a wide variety of alternate applications, including for washing, shaving and use for medicinal or medical purposes.
Recently, the use of liquid soap has become extremely popular, with the ease and convenience provided by such products being appreciated by many individuals. However, in spite of the popularity of liquid soap, no widely useable, multi-purpose, effective liquid soap product has been developed which is capable of being dispensed as a foam mousse product to provide consumers with the substantially increased benefits inherent in a foam mousse and be useable for shaving and medical applications.
By providing an improved liquid soap formulation which are capable of being dispensed from a desired container as a foam mousse, consumers enjoy a wide variety of substantially enhanced benefits. In using any soap product, whether liquid or solid, the consumer is required to place a desired amount of the soap product in one""s hands or on the area to be washed, and then vigorously rub the soap product in the hands or target site in order to develop a lather or foam, in order to achieve the desired cleaning. However, by dispensing the improved liquid soap product as a foam mousse directly from the container, ease of application and use of the product is enhanced.
A further benefit achieved from dispensing liquid soap as a foam mousse is a substantial reduction in the quantity of the product that must be dispensed at any particular time for any desired purpose. The foam mousse is produced by intermixing air into the soap formulations to produce the foam mousse product being dispensed. As a result, substantially less product is consumed at any particular time, thereby saving the consumer a substantial expense by controlling the amount of product being dispensed and thereby preventing unwanted wasting of product.
Another area in which consumer needs and desires have not been satisfied is in the area of shaving for both men and women. Although various shaving creams and foams have been created in attempting to provide a smooth, comfortable shave to men and women, manufacturers have typically resorted to producing shaving foams which rely upon aerosols or other foam producing gases.
Although these typical prior art products produce foams of various thicknesses and densities, these prior art products are incapable of achieving a product which is completely devoid of aerosols or other foaming agents or ingredients. Furthermore, such prior art products are bulky and require large containers or dispensers, as well as special pressurized gas holding systems, in order to accommodate the required aerosols for producing the foam.
Another area in which no effective prior art products have been developed is the medical area wherein numerous applications for a foam soap product exist with no solution being provided. Furthermore, in most of these areas, medicinal or therapeutic ingredients incorporated into the foam soap product would greatly enhance their use. However, no prior art product has been made which is capable of meeting this long-felt need. Some specific uses for a product of this nature are diseases and irritations in the vagina and/or the rectum where numerous problems exist that have been largely ignored. Although a long felt need has existed in these areas for safe and effective products, no prior art product has been achieved which is readily available and highly effective in treating or eliminating such diseases and problems.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose, highly effective, liquid foam soap delivery system which is capable of being used in a wide variety of alternate product formulations and delivery systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, highly effective, liquid foam soap delivery system having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of being dispensed from non-aerosol containers and produces a thick, rich, dense, foam mousse.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, highly effective, liquid foam soap delivery system having the characteristic features described above, which incorporates an effective amount of a medical or medicinal ingredient for further enhancing the use and application of the present invention in a wide variety of alternate purposes.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.